Another Life
by stevejinksy
Summary: Morgana is a freshman at Albion High but her world is turned upside down when she meets the mysterious Merlin. She keeps having dreams of him and remembering memories she doesn't remembering having. But how she will cope when she finds out that she and him are destined to be? All she ever wanted was a magical year and it turns out she gets more magic than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

_"Here, have some water." A boy was standing in front of Morgana, holding out a wineskin of water. He had pale blue eyes, and raven black hair. Morgana smiled and took it from him. "Thanks, Merlin. You're a good friend." His name popped into her mind, that she didn't even have to think about it. It was just there. _

_ She drank it, and then set it down beside her. Merlin turned around, and Morgana looked down at the ground. Suddenly there was a tightness in her chest. She couldn't breathe. "Merlin, merlin!" She cried out and then gasped as she realized what was going on. He turned to face her, wiped a few tears, and then nodded. _

_"No." She shook her head, and clutched her throat. He fell to the ground and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. "No!" She shouted, and struggled, trying to get away from him. He sobbed and turned her around so that her back was on his chest. She clutched his forearm, sobbing and crying, as her life was ebbing away..._

Ch. 1

Morgana awoke from her dream, clawing at the sheets. It was her first day as a freshman, and already her nightmares were starting back. There was a knock on her door. "Come in!" She chimed and Arthur walked in. "Oh, it's you." She pouted and he chuckled.

"Who were you expecting?" He laughed and she contemplated this. She replied, "Hmm, maybe a tall, dark, handsome stranger?"

"Well, he'll have to get through me if wants to get my younger sister." He winked and she stuck her tongue out and chucked a pillow at his head. He dodged it and it hit her father, Uther.

He glared at her and she looked down at her hands. He was a strict man, and she regretted it when she made him angry. She was used to treating him like a king. "It's time for breakfast. James made your favorite, scrambled eggs and bacon."

I brightened up a litle, but it was useless. I wouldn't be able to eat that much anyway. I ushered them out while I got dressed. I put on dark wash jeans, red ballet flats, and a white long sleeve shirt, with the word love printed on it in red. I brushed my hair, and piled it on top of my head in a bun. Then I put on lipgloss, mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and powder. Then I grabbed my binder and purse, and headed for the dining room.

Arthur and Uther were already seated. Uther had his fork poised over his food, while Arthur was eagerly digging in. My father looked regal in a black business suit. What was left of his hair was slicked back, and he had a frown on his face. Arthur was wearing an Aeropostale shirt, with jeans, and Converse. He was the star quarterback of our team, the Avalon Lions. I was the cheerleader.

I set my stuff in an empty chair, and began picking at my food. I speared some egg onto the fork and shoved it in my mouth, then daintily wiped my face with a napkin. Arthur, however, had no such manners. Bits of egg were scattered all over his face, making it look like he had egg freckles. Uther glared at him, and Arthur wiped his mouth, then began digging in again.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I asked and Arthur looked up at me, his mouth full of bacon. "No." He said, muffled. I shook my head in pity, and kept picking at my food. "If you're not going to eat, maybe you and Arthur should start heading to the bus stop." Uther glared at me, daring me to defy him. I nodded and grabbed my stuff, while Arthur finished off his food.

When he was done, we walked outside into the crisp air, and headed for the light pole that was our bus stop. I stared behind me at the mansion that was my home. No matter how big it may be, it still felt like a cage. I turned away, and watched as the bus slowed to a stop. The doors creaked open, and our bus driver smiled at us. "Welcome aboard, Junior and fishie."

Arthur was a junior in high school while I was just a freshman. This was gonna be fun. I climbed the steps and surveyed the seats, wondering who I should seat with. All the seats were filled but two. One of them was Lancelot, Arthur's friend, so that left me with the other seat. I sat down and a boy gawked at me curiously. I inhaled a tiny hoarse breath. He looked exactly like the boy in my dream, and I knew I had never seen this boy before.

He seemed to be having the same reaction as me. "I see you've met Merlin. He's new here." My best friend, Gwen, turned around to look at us. "Gwen!" I brightened up immediately. She smiled back and then turned to face the front. "Well, as Gwen said, I'm Merlin." He extended a hand and I hesistantly shook it.

"I'm Morgana. How did you meet Gwen?" I asked and he chuckled. "I live next door to her so we met at the bus stop." I nodded and wished my hair was down, so I could tuck a peice behind my hair. I raised my hand to do that and then sighed, realizing my hair was up. "I hate when girls put their hair up. They look so much better with it down."

_Does that mean he doesn't think I'm pretty? _I got a confused look on my face, and his eyes widened. "I didn't mean that! Not in that way! You're gorgeous. I just meant girls look better natural. Ugh, this is coming out so wrong!" He buried his face in his hands and I giggled.

"How can you be laughing? I'm a total dork." He peeked at me through his fingers. I giggled again. "Yeah, but it's cute." My face got red, and he blushed. I saw Arthur staring at us, and he made a fist and punched it into his palm. I stuck my tounge out and he shook his head.

Finally the bus rolled to a stop and the doors opened. We filed out and I looked at the big building, Avalon High. Well, time to get this show on the road. I waited for Gwen and we walked together. I looked back to see Merlin walking with a guy with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a black shirt, ripped jeans, and gray Converse.

Merlin had his hands in his pockets and biting his lip. I guessed he was nervous, and I was too. Everyone says high school is the best and worst years of your life. With Merlin here, I was hoping for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I walked through the doors of Avalon High with Gwen by my side. It seemed like thousands of people were there though it was probably a few hundred. I got in the line for my schedule. After I got it, I waited till Merlin and Gwen were finished and I headed over to them. My schedule was P.E., Spanish, Biology, English, Lunch, World Geography, Human Services, Graphic News, and Algebra. Merlin and I didn't have any classes besides lunch and I was disappointed. I was hoping I'd be able to see him all day. Gwen had Spanish and Human Services with me and that was it. Looks like I'll be friendless the whole day.

I pulled out my schedule and then looked around, trying to find where the gym was. Suddenly, I bumped into a dude and my binder fell, and the papers that were in it were scattered over the floor. "I'm sorry!" I cried out an apology and bend down to pick up my stuff. The boy bent down to help me and as we looked up at the same time our heads bashed into each other. "Ow." I groaned, and felt a huge bump on my forehead. Great. The boy picked up the rest of my papers, stacked them neatly, and put them back in the binder.

"I'm sorry. That looks bad." He shrugged sheepishly and handed my binder back. "Thanks." I beamed and then looked around again to find the gym. He smiled and then looked at my schedule. "The gym's that way. It seemed you were lost." He shrugged again in a 'what are you gonna do' kind of way. "Thanks.." I frowned, I didn't even know his name. "I'm Mordred." He held his hand out, and I smiled. "I'm Morgana." I shaked his hand and walked off, feeling his eyes watching me the whole way.

I walked in the gym and the cold air was like a slap in the face. The rest of the students were lined up against the wall so I walked over there. I was behind a girl with bleached blonde hair, blue eyes, and the kind of smile that made guys melt. "Ugh, isn't this like so stupid? I mean, who needs _physical _education anyway. Not _all _of us are gonna become star athletes." The girl said all this while twirling a lock of her straightened hair. I'm guessing she was a snob, the one that had a lot of money but didn't use it to help people. But I can't say anything. My father is just like this snobby brat.

In Spanish I sat behind Gwen. I didn't understand a word of what the Spanish teacher was saying so the whole time Gwen and I were making faces at each other. Biology was boring and instantly I hated my teacher. I was excited for English. I always liked reading and writing but English was a big disappointment too. I didn't understand half of the advanced words she was using and it made my brain hurt. Then finally it was lunch, my sanctuary.

I was the first one out the door and I walked fast to the cafeteria. Tables and people were everywhere and I was looking for a flash of his raven black hair. Suddenly, there was a voice behind me. "Looking for me?" I turned to see Mordred grinning at me. "No, actually I wasn't. But I'm glad you're here. I'm looking for my friend Merlin. Do you know him?" I asked, and his eyes darkened. I was going to ask him what his problem was when I saw Merlin running towards us. "Hey, Morgana!" He looked in confusion at Mordred. "And you are?" Mordred glared at him and replied coldly, "I'm Mordred. Nice to meet you, _Merlin_." Then he walked off, leaving me to stare at him in confusion.

"What's his problem?" Merlin asked and looked back at him. "I don't know." I replied. "He seems to know you though." Merlin tilted his head and then shook it. "I've never seen him before in my life." Suddenly an image came into my mind. There was a little boy running away, and he turned back to look at something. Merlin's face came into view as his eyes turned gold. The little boy fell and then stood up. "I will never forget this, Emyrs." He glared at Merlin and Merlin glared back. "I won't forget this.. _Mordred_."

I gasped and Merlin touched my arm. "Are you all right, Morgana?" He asked in concern and then he felt my head, checking for fever. "Yes, I'm fine." I smiled at him and he nodded, but I knew he didn't believe me. We went through the lunch line and then finally found an empty table. He sat across from me, absently staring at his food. "You ok?" I reached over to touch his hand and he smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just all these girls, you know? It's weird. I usually always get nervous around girls but now this one girl has made me full blown crazy." I laughed, and then thought, _What if that girl is me? More importantly, what if it isn't? _

He laughed too and said, "Yeah, I met her this morning. She's really nice and pretty." I blushed and looked at my food and then I decided to play hard to get. Guys like that, right? "I'm sure Gwen's a very lucky girl." I took a bite of my hamburger and then looked up to see his expression. His face was in shock. "What? Who?" Just at that moment the bell rang. I threw my lunch away and raised my finger to my lips. "Shh, it'll be our little secret." I winked at him, grabbed my stuff, and headed to my next class.

I had a feeling Merlin and I had an exact same conversation before. But that can't be. I only just met him. I stared at him as he was walking away, then shook my head. What was happening to me?


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

I walked into my World Geography class and tried to look for a seat. The only empty one was by a sandy blonde- haired guy with big muscles and blue eyes. I plopped down next to him and he turned towards me. "I'm Percival." He flashed a row of shiny white teeth at me. I smiled and introduced myself. "I'm Morgana." He nodded and replied, "Yeah, I know. You're Arthur's sister."

I sighed. I knew someone was gonna say it sooner or later. _Arthur's sister_. That's all I was. No one cared that I had been a cheerleader in Junior High, or that I ranked #5 in my class as being the smartest person. It was all about Arthur. I tried to pay attention to the teacher but I didn't understand a word of what she was saying. Soon, I was asleep.

_"It's magic, Merlin. I'm sure of it." I stood in front of Merlin. I had a white dress on and my hair was flowing behind me. He looked down and then looked up into my eyes. "I really wish there was something I could say." He mumbled and I shook my head in disbelief. After all we've been through. After everything we did. I raised my hands up to my head and let them drop at my side. "Morgana." He reached out but I turned swiftly away. "Morgana!" He called after me but I was already out the door. I slammed it behind me, feeling my breath coming in short gasps. _

"Morgana!" A hand shoved me and I jumped up, looking around. The class was staring at me and then I looked up into the teacher's face. Damn! Why'd I go to sleep? "Why don't you tell us the answer, since you were paying so much attention?" She glared down at me, her arms crossed. "I don't know, miss." I looked at my hands, ashamed. She nodded and then pursed her lips. "Well, I'll let you off with a warning this time. But next time you disrupt my class, there will be detention."

Next was Human Services. I was looking forward to this class because I would see Gwen. When I walked in there she was saving me a seat. But of course, this day was only gonna get worse. The teacher assigned us seats. I was sitting next to some punk chick while Gwen was sitting on the other side of the room, sitting next to.. Lancelot? She winked at me and tossed her hair, then began talking to Lancelot. I smiled at them, and payed attention to the teacher this time.

After that class was Graphic News. It seemed like I was going to another boring class. The teacher assigned us seats in this class too, but it wasn't bad. I was sitting next to that boy Merlin was walking with earlier. He was texting on a black cell phone and blowing bubbles with his gum. "Hey girly." He took his feet out of my chair and waved. "Merlin's said a lot about you." I beamed and he chuckled. "I knew that would get your attention."

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him. "So, who are you anyway?" I asked and he put his phone in his back pocket. He stood up and bowed then looked up at me under his dark eyelashes. "I'm Gwaine, at your service princess." He winked then sat back down, putting his feet in the other chair. "Won't the teacher get mad at you for doing that?" I asked, pointing to his upraised feet. He grinned and chuckled. "Nah, me and this teacher go way back." He replied and then said to the teacher, "Right, teach?" The woman looked up from her papers, scowled, and then narrowed her eyes.

"Mr. Gwaine, this is the 2nd time you've been in my class." She pushed her glasses up on her nose, and crossed her arms. He beamed at her, and laughed. "Oh, Ms. Dickens. You're so funny." She rolled her eyes and went back to sorting her papers. "Do we do anything in this class?" I asked, gesturing at the people sleeping, or talking away on their cell phones.

"Nope, not very often. Be glad, sugar. This class is easy." He winked at me and for like the fifth time I rolled my eyes. "My name is Morgana, not girly or sugar or whatever else." I scolded and he raised his hands up. "Back up, girly. You're Merlin's girl. Not mine. But your friend Gwen is gorgeous." He winked and then began texting on his phone again. After the bell had rang, I was waiting to just get out of here, and then I thought of Gwaine. Instantly, images rolled through my mind.

_I stood in front of a jail cell. Gwaine was in there, staring at me with hate. "How did you become so bitter?" He asked, and I just crossed my arms. He nodded, and I motioned for him to be let out. The guards took his arms and knelt him before me. "Let's see your skills, _knight_." We went in the throne room and he was pushed to the ground, a circle of men around him. I tossed him a wooden sword, and he frowned at it. "Pick up your sword, _knight of Camelot_." And the circle of men advanced towards him. _

I gasped and someone looked at me strangely. I hurried to my next class, hoping my breakfast wouldn't come up. What were all these strange images coming into my head for? I had never seen some of these people until today.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

I climbed up the stairs to go to Algebra. I couldn't believe the day was almost over with. I walked in the door and sat down at one of the empty desks at the front. I loved Algebra. It was one of my favorite subjects. I sat and looked at the teacher but I couldn't pay attention. Mordred's angry face kept coming into my mind. Why was he so mad at Merlin? And then I thought of Merlin. How we seemed to have a connection when he first met and how strange it was that he was the one in my dreams.

I couldn't possibly know Merlin. I just met him today. Didn't I? At that moment the bell rang and I started packing up. I walked down the stairs and out the door to my bus. I was trying to maneuever my way around the people but they all clustered around me, anxious to get home. I spotted a mop of curly black hair at the very end of the people. I jumped up and saw Mordred's face glaring at me. I stopped jumping and walked quickly through the people.

_I walked in Gaius' chambers, hoping to see him. He had his arms crossed and I wringed my hands together. "I just wanted to know if I could have a sleeping draught?" I tilted my head, and he glared stonily at me. "I can see deep into your heart. And it's cold; cold as stone. You play Uther's loving ward, you play it so well. You fool him but you don't fool me. You would see Uther dead, and Camelot destroyed." I pretended to not know what he was talking about. How could anyone understand?_

_ "Why would you say such a thing?" I brushed it off, but my heart raced. "Because it is true. There is evil in your heart." _

I gasped and some of the people looked at me. I ran, pushing them aside, feeling the need to breathe. Finally I burst from the crowd of people and saw my bus. I ran towards it, taking the steps two at a time. I looked around and saw Merlin. I sat beside him, and put my head in my hands, breathing hard. "Are you ok?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, looking at me in concern.

"I- I'm fine. It's just crowds frighten me." I looked up into his blue eyes and plastered on a smile. He smiled back, but it vanished as soon as I looked away. I knew he didn't believe me. Why could he always do this? It's like he knew my thoughts before I even knew them myself. "Um, me, Arthur, and Gwen were going out to eat Saturday and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" He looked at me sheepishly, and I realized he was nervous. _Does he like me?_

"I'd be glad to come, Merlin." I beamed and he smiled back warmly. The bus rolled to a stop in front of his house and he frowned. "Guess I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved goodbye and then hesistated for a second. He hugged me really quick and jumped off the bus like the world was gonna end. I watched him through the window, talking to Gwen. She was gesturing at the bus, and it looked like she was asking him a question. He nodded and blushed, and then she turned and winked at me. I winked back, and sighed.

The bus stopped in front of my house, and I almost wish it hadn't. I wished I could've gotten off with Merlin and Gwen. The only people who truly know me. I walked in and went in my room, and sat on my bed. I sighed, got up, and put on some sweatpants, and an old t-shirt. Then I grabbed my I-Pod and put it on Taylor Swift's album. As soon as her voice blasted from the headphones, I drifted off to sleep.

_Merlin stood on a hill, looking down at me. I looked up at him, while the clouds were drifting behind his face. What a lovely day for us to die. His eyes glowed yellow at the exact time mine did. I glared at him, my face outraged. His eyes teared up, and he looked remorseful. I shook my head, and turned to walk away. _

I woke up, alarmed. Damn it! Why did he have to creep in my dreams? Couldn't I just have one good night's sleep? I started crying and my eyes closed in slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 -Merlin's POV

_"She _is_ dangerous!" The dragon growled, and Merlin shook his head, crying. "No." He breathed and the dragon nodded. Merlin looked up into the dragon's wise eyes and wiped his tears. "How do I stop her?" The dragon let out a faint chuckle and leaned in towards Merlin. "That is easy, young warlock. You must _kill _her." _

I jolted awake and whipped the covers off. I sat up and put my head in my hands feeling that sentence burn in my mind. _You must kill her_. No, I wouldn't do that. I _had _to change the past. This time, I'll do everything right and she won't have to die. _None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin. And none of us can escape it. _"Oh, shut up dragon." I mumbled, and then looked up from my hands. I have to tell her. _Everything_. I have to stop Mordred from killing Arthur and becoming King. Morgana and him cannot rule.

I creeped out my window and tiptoed to her house. I remember doing this back then. I would just watch her sleep, knowing I couldn't save her. I shook these thoughts out of my head, and resumed walking to her home. I climbed up a tree and shimmyed over to her window. I knocked on it and held my breath. She looked through the blinds and when she saw me she jumped out of her skin. She opened the window and helped me in her room.

I looked around and saw her walls painted blue, a diary at the end of the bed. I wondered what she writes in there, then I remember the real reason I came. I turned to her and she hugged me, hair tickling my skin. I sat there and then hesistantly wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tight. "What are you doing here?" She whispered, and I breathed, "I need to talk to you about something. I'm gonna do something ok? But don't freak out." She looked at me in puzzlement as I raised my hand to the door.

"Ts fast et tu." My eyes turned gold and the door shut slowly and locked. Then a mist settled over the room and disappeared. "There, now we can talk normally and your father won't come in." She looked at me in shock, her mouth gaping. "H-how did you do that?" She pointed to me, her finger shaking. "I have a lot to tell you."

After I had finished the story, she decided to come back and sit next to me when she realized I wasn't totally crazy. "So that's how Mordred knew you?" Her head was resting on my lap, and she looked tired. No doubt she didn't get any sleep tonight. "Yeah. There was a battle between me and your sister, Morgause, and I won. Right before she died she said she wanted me to pay, so she sent Camelot here to this time period." I looked down and played with a lock of her hair. "I've been trying to find a way back, and I did. But it requires two powerful wizards." She sat up and looked into my eyes. "Is one of them me?"

I sighed and didn't look at her. "That's where it gets hard. The other one is Mordred, but he won't help me. He knows if we go back to Camelot, that he won't be king. He thinks if I go back and try to change the past, that magic still won't be allowed." She laid her hand on my cheek, and said, "Let me talk to him. You said him and I have a connection. I'll get him to help you." I touched her cheek and breathed, "Thank you." I gave her the softest of kisses and then moved to the window. She grabbed my hand and I turned back to look at her. "You can't stay?" She pouted and I sighed, "No, I have to get back, and you need sleep."

I kissed her again and went out the window, climbing down the tree. The last thing I saw was Morgana staring after me, and then she was swallowed up by the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6- Morgana's POV

The whole week passed by in a blur. It was Friday, and I still hadn't had the chance to talk to Mordred. I was sitting with Merlin at the lunch table when a shadow blocked the light. I looked up to see Mordred glaring down at me. I jumped out of my seat, not bothering to look at Merlin's reaction. "Mordred, I have to ask you something!"

He glared stonily at me. "I already know what you're going to ask, and the answer is no." I reached out to touch him but he flinched. "Mordred, please. Magic will be legalized, I promise." His bland face turned into outrage. "Did _he _promise you that?! He's a liar! He _poisoned _you!" I started crying and shook my head. "No, he tells me the truth."

He laughed harshly and shook his head in sympathy. "Oh, you're just like you were back then. Weak, and vulnerable. He kept his magic a secret from you, because being Arthur's little pet was more important than you. He doesn't care about you." Merlin stood up and clenched his fists.

"That's a damn lie, Mordred. You're the one that stabbed her!" I clutched her chest and sank down into my seat. "Look what you did, lover boy. Maybe if you stopped running around after Arthur, you'd realize your own girl has feelings too!" Mordred shouted, and then the cafeteria went silent.

"Shut up, Mordred." Merlin started shaking, and I thought he was gonna hyperventilate. "Don't you know what happened between me and her?" He winked at me and then Merlin glared at him angrily, and stopped shaking. _Just walk away, Merlin_. _Don't pay any attention to him_.

"You always were a clotpole." Mordred smirked and started to walk away. "I'll kill you!" Merlin leapt over the table and pounced on Mordred like a panther. Mordred screamed and they fell to the ground, kicking and punching. Everyone jumped up and ran over there. "Fight, fight, fight!" I felt sick to my stomach, and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away, crying, headed for the bathroom. "Morgana!" Merlin called but then he was lost amongst the crowd of people.

I sat on one of the toilets, crying. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't Mordred have just said yes? "I love Arthur, yes I do. La, la, la, la, la." I knew that voice. I burst out of the stall, and Gwen jumped. "Morgana?" She asked, and ran over and hugged me. "Why are you crying?" She wiped away my tears, and I told her about the fight. "Do you want some happy news?" She asked, and I nodded. "Me and Arthur are going out!" She beamed, and I was happy for her. She'll finally get that fairytale ending she's always been wanting. Too bad I won't.

"Go talk to them." She advised, and I nodded. I'd talk to Mordred first. I couldn't stand another minute of this place. I walked out of the bathroom, and saw Mordred nursing a black eye. I didn't see Merlin anywhere. I walked over to Mordred and stood in front of him, and then said, "Mordred, please."

He looked up at me, his eyes tearing up. "If I do this, you have to promise me to make me a knight. That magic will be legalized. You have to promise me that we won't turn bad. Whatever happens." I nodded. "I promise. Where's Merlin?" He jerked his thumb to the boy's bathroom. "I gave him a bloody nose. He's cleaning all the blood up." I sat down and waited for Merlin to come out. When he did, I ran over there, hugging him tight.

He hugged back with one hand while the other was holding a paper towel to his nose. Mordred nodded his head and Merlin sighed in relief. "We'll do it tomorrow night. I think the teacher is giving us detention." Mordred whispered as the teacher was glaring at them and writing on a peice of paper. Merlin nodded and they went the seperate ways, leaving me alone in the middle of the cafeteria, surrounded by chorus's of "What's happened?" and "They're gonna be in big trouble"

All I could think about was Merlin's face and how he had said Mordred had stabbed me. How many times had I been betrayed in that life? But it was gonna be ok, because Merlin was gonna change it. If he can.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7- Merlin's POV

I sat in a desk, looking out the window. Detention was so boring. I didn't know how people could be in here all the time. Mordred sat in another desk, tapping his fingers on it. The teacher looked up and glared at him and he stopped. And then there was Gwaine. Gwaine's feet was propped on another desk and he was sucking on one of those store bought lollipops.

"What flavor is that?" Mordred gestured to the lollipop and Gwaine winked. "Vodka." Mordred smiled. "Cool. Can I have one?" Gwaine nodded and then began digging in his backpack. The teacher stood up, walked over to Gwaine, and held her hand out. "Oh, do you want one too, miss?" He smiled sweetly up at her and she pointed to his mouth. "Ugh, fine. Ruin all the fun." He gave it to her and she threw it away with a disgusted look on her face.

"I like rum better." She muttered, and began reading her romance novel again. As soon as she wasn't looking Gwaine tossed Mordred a lollipop. He winked and then began texting on his cell phone. "Who you texting?" I asked, and Gwaine brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Percy, or Percival as y'all call him. I like to give my partners in crime little nicknames."

"Oh my God, y'all just go." The teacher ushered us out the door, and sighed in relief. "What's her problem?" I pointed at her. Gwaine shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she likes women."

I walked home, feeling the sun on the back of my neck. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. First there was the dinner with Morgana, and then they could finally go back home. I sat on my bed, and thought about everything. How was this supposed to happen? I laid down and crossed my arms then closed my eyes.

_"Women and children are dying; the city will fall!" I shouted and Morgana nodded in cold triumph. "Good." I shook my head, not believing her. I still remember the girl that would do anything for her friends. "No, you don't mean that." She smirked and looked me dead in the eyes. "I have magic, Merlin. Uther hates me and everyone like me; why should I feel any differently for him?!" I shook my head, feeling my skull pounding. "You of all people could change Uther's mind, but using magic like this will only harden his heart!" I pleaded with her and she just shook her head in sympathy, like I didn't understand. _

_ "You don't have magic, Merlin. How could you hope to understand?" She was speaking to me like I was a child. "I do understand, believe me!" I shouted and she stepped towards me, keeping a watchful eye. I lowered my voice. "You should use your magic for good. That's why you were born with these powers. That's what magic should be used for." She shook her head in anger. "You don't know what it's like to be an outsider! To be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide who you are! Do you think I should be executed because of who I am?" _

_ I shook my head and breathed, "No. It doesn't have to be like this. We can find another way." Morgana hesistated, shook her head, and stared defiantly into my eyes. "There is no other way." _

I woke up, panting. I was covered in sweat like I had been fighting. That was it. Morgana didn't know about my magic in the past. That's why she turned evil. But she knows now. When we go back things will be different. I closed my eyes and slept, thinking about what will happen once we go back.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8- Morgana's POV

I woke up and yawned. That was the best sleep I had in ages. Then I remembered what today was. We were going to go back. I checked the time and realized I had another two hours before I had to go to the dinner. I yawned again and then went back to sleep.

_I felt the wind push me off my feet and I fell on the ground, hard. A soft hand touched my cheek and I exhaled slowly. I pushed myself up and saw a cloaked woman in front of me. Her eyes. They were so sad, so painful. "Who are you?" I asked and she replied, "I am the Callieach. The gatekeeper to the spirit world. You have torn the veil between the worlds. But you must be careful. Tearing the veil has created a new world, but you will not walk through it alone." _

_ I stared at her in confusion and she continued, "The one they call Emrys will walk in your shadow. He is your destiny... and he is your doom." _

I awoke with a start and breathed hoarsely. _Emrys_. It was almost time for the dinner. I got up, got ready, and walked with Arthur to Gwen's house. Merlin popped out of her door and grimaced. "Bad news, Gwen's sick." Arthur sighed, and threw up his hands. "Great." He muttered. "I paid a lot for that reservation." Merlin walked up to us and smiled. "Not to worry. Morgana and I will go. You should go in and see if Gwen needs anything." Arthur nodded and walked inside. Merlin winked at me and we walked to the resturant.

After the dinner was over, we went through a stroll in the park. "I remember the first time I saw you." Merlin mumbled. "Up in that window, you looked so... sad." I put a hand on his shoulder and he met my eyes. "We're going to change the past." He sighed and I hardened my voice. "We will."

"There's Mordred." He pointed behind me and I turned to see Mordred grinning. "Well, let's get this show on the road." He eyed Merlin's sad face. "You're not having second thoughts, are you, Emrys?" I gasped. _Emrys_. They looked at me strangely but all I could think about was the Callieach's words. _He is your destiny... and he is your doom_. "She doesn't know I'm Emrys." Merlin reached out to touch me but I flinched. _Emrys_. "We'll change the past, Morgana. It won't happen." I nodded and Mordred stood beside Merlin.

"Whatever happens, Morgana, I love you." Merlin looked in my eyes deeply and I smiled. "I love you too." Then he and Mordred begin chanting. The air around us started shimmering and little pinpricks of light danced around us. I beamed as the light started to fall down on us. Then there was a blast and we were pushed aside.

I looked around but I couldn't see Merlin or Mordred anywhere. _Morgana. _I looked around but didn't see anyone. "Where are you?" I asked and the voice replied, _I am your sister, Morgause. You must know I did this to protect you. You mustn't go back. _"I have to. I love Merlin." My voice rang with defiance and Morgause laughed, _Merlin doesn't love you. He _betrayed _you. He cares for no one except Arthur. I'm the only one that cares for you. _

"You're wrong." _Sister, please- _"I have no sister." Morgause screamed and then a flash of light erupted around us. The last thing I saw was Merlin's face before everything went white. Then it was only silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9- Merlin's POV

I woke up in my bed, the question was which one? I looked around and realized it was my room in Camelot. I was back home! I jumped up and whipped the covers off. I had to speak with Arthur. I ran out of my room and smack into Gaius. "Merlin. What's gotten into you?" He steadied me and I pushed past him.

"I need to speak to Arthur. I need to know if I've changed the past!" He looked after me in confusion. "What on earth is he talking about?" He muttered, then went back to making his potion. I dodged people, jumped over a fallen jug, trying to make my way to Arthur's chambers. I ran into his room and he jumped up from his bed where he had been making out with Gwen.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted and he threw a pillow at me. "I have magic!" I admitted just as the pillow hit me in the face. "We already know about this, Merlin. We've known this for years." Gwen cocked her head at me in confusion. "Wait, you know?" Now it was my turn to be confused. Arthur got up and ushered me out the door. "Go find Morgana. She'll be pleased to see you."

Then the door was shut in my face. Morgana! I ran to her chambers and opened the door. She was laying in bed, looking so peaceful. I sat on her bed and watched her sleep, playing with her hair. She turned over and slowly opened her eyes. "Merlin!" She exclaimed and we embraced. I kissed her slowly and sweetly then broke away from her with a smile.

"Did you change the past?" She asked, looking around to see if anything was different. "I think so. You're here and you're not evil. And Arthur knows I have magic." Her face brightened. "That means magic is legal!" She grasped my hands and her eyes widened. "We kept our promise! Wait, is Mordred one of the Knights?"

I burst away from her and out the door, headed for the throne room. I ran in there and a table of knights regarded me curiously. "Terribly sorry." I bowed and saw Mordred wink at me. I smiled and walked out of the room, knowing Mordred finally got his wish

Morgana breezed by the people of Camelot. Her black hair was pinned into a bun and her sleeveless white dress was striking against the palette of her hair. Merlin's expectant face was waiting at the end of the throne room. She reached him and they stood face to face.

"By the powers vested in me," Arthur grinned at them and then continued, "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the- Oh, never mind." Merlin had already begun kissing her. The people surged outside as the full moon cast a faint glow. Merlin kissed Morgana again and the whole of Camelot burst in applause as fireworks were shot up in the night sky...


End file.
